


Settle The Score

by Drakyr



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: The Angiris Council, but they're humans in the modern day engaging in one of the greatest debates of our era. Will this tear them apart, or can there be reconciliation between the two factions?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Settle The Score

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea that I've had in mind for like a year, and my writing muses were with me today so I finally wrote it. Tyrael's human form looks just as he does in-game. I like to think of Auriel as looking like Lupita Nyong'o. I don't really have a solid human version for Malthael, Imperius, and Itherael. (Okay that's not entirely true - my idea of human!Malthael comes from [darkhelmetj's fantastic works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhelmetj/pseuds/darkhelmetj), which you should all read and fawn over.) Also, Itherael is nb/genderfluid and is thus referred to with they/them pronouns.
> 
> This is meant to be some silly goodness. Don't look too hard into it and just have some fun. :D

Itherael and Malthael faced off against Tyrael and Imperius. Tension began simmering as they stared one another down. Imperius clenched his fist around his weapon. Itherael swallowed nervously. Malthael straightened his posture. Tyrael took a deep breath, preparing for the oncoming storm.

And yet, it was Itherael who broke the silence. “Perhaps, in the future, we should co-ordinate our comic con costumes.”

“I agree,” said Malthael, adjusting his blue Starfleet uniform shirt. “Although it’s amusing to keep them a secret until the day of, we could avoid another situation like this.”

Imperius grunted in irritation. “You can talk about co-ordinating all you want, but nothing will make me wear one of those stupid uniforms. At least this way, I have a proper weapon.” He held up his replica light sabre. “This will defeat your damn phasers any day!”

“This is _not_ a competition,” remarked Tyrael.

“I’m making it one!” Imperius responded. “Star Wars has always been superior to Star Trek!”

The tension between them thickened.

Malthael rolled his eyes. “We’re not even there yet and you’re already butting heads. How…illogical.”

“You can act wise all you want, but you’re not actually Spock,” said Imperius, exasperation overriding his temper for the moment.

Although everyone agreed that, with Malthael’s height and cheekbones, he did make a striking impression of the Vulcan in question.

“Both series have their merits,” said Tyrael, trying to find peace between his siblings yet again. “There is a lot to be said for the progressive writing in Star Trek, even though I prefer Star Wars myself – “

“Aha!” Imperius pointed at Tyrael. “That’s another vote for Star Wars!”

“We’re…voting now?” Itherael questioned.

“Our mediator is biased.” Malthael gestured at Tyrael’s Mace Windu costume. “Very much so, in fact. Isn’t this the second time you’ve worn that costume?”

“I’ve made some adjustments. And I…I just don’t like wearing wigs,” Tyrael responded. “I don’t have a lot of choices.”

Malthael shrugged. “Well, I suppose it’s very much like Star Wars: rehashing old ideas and hoping to look original. You might as well wear a ‘The Force Awakens’ poster.”

Tyrael’s eyes widened.

“That was meaner than it had to be,” said Itherael, then adding under their breath, “And I happened to like Rey.”

“They wanted a competition, now they have one,” sneered Malthael, grinning as he turned his eyes to Imperius. “Though really, there’s no ‘burn’ I could deliver worse than your experience on Mustafar. Isn’t that right, Anakin?”

“Well, at least the droids in Star Wars are entertaining!” Imperius pointed at Itherael, causing them to startle. “Your only schtick is wanting to be human! As if that hasn’t been done to death in sci-fi!”

Itherael took a moment to collect themself, taken aback at the sudden and unwarranted attack when they’d been trying to be civil. “I…well…”

Imperius took his turn to sneer. “Did I make you glitch, Data?”

Tyrael sighed. “Imperius, _brother_ , please – “

“I – “ Itherael straightened up, finding their voice. “I may be a droid, but at least I’m not _Mannequin_ Skywalker!”

Imperius and Tyrael gasped. Malthael chuckled darkly.

“ _Enough_!” Tyrael shouted, seeing Imperius’s mouth about to open and escalate the situation further. “Enough! No more of this stupid bickering! We both like each respective series better than the other. It’s not wrong.” He turned and shushed Imperius as he opened his mouth again. “It’s _not_!”

Malthael nodded sagely. “You’re right. It’s unwise to argue over something so subjective.”

Itherael nodded as well. Imperius took a moment longer, but conceded, letting tension out of his shoulders and remaining silent.

Tyrael continued. “Besides, we’re waiting on a potential tie-breaker, aren’t we? We’ll just have to see who Auriel has dressed as.”

“Yes, Auriel can decide this once and for all,” said Imperius. “Where is she?”

“Coming!” called Auriel’s smooth, lilting voice.

All eyes turned to the door of Auriel’s room as it opened. Then, all mouths dropped open. She stood before them in an elegant gown of soft blue, with silver trim and long sleeves. The smooth hair of her wig hung around the elf ear tips she wore that matched her dark skin tone.

Auriel smiled, and in an instant, tension turned to tranquility.

“Oh,” gasped Itherael softly. “You make an exquisite Arwen.”

“Thank you. It was hard to choose a dress, since she has so many.” Auriel paused to twirl, showing off the shimmer of the gown’s blue fabric. “But this is the one she wears when she decides not to leave on the ships – when she finds hope again, you know?”

“Yes,” answered Tyrael. “It’s a touching moment.”

“Her hope may have very well saved Middle-Earth,” Malthael said, nodding.

“It was a moment of great strength on her part.” Imperius crossed his arms. “Despite not being a moment in the heat of battle.”

“I’m glad you all agree. And look at the four of you!” Auriel gestured excitedly at her siblings. “You all look great! You’ve done such excellent work on your costumes. We won’t have to worry about any Stormtroopers _or_ Klingons getting in our way, will we?” She paused again, looking down at her costume. “You don’t mind that I’m the odd one out, do you?”

The other four siblings each eagerly responded with shaken heads and “nope” and “not at all”.

Auriel beamed again. “I’m so glad. We’ll have to get lots of pictures when we get there. Shall we go?”


End file.
